Palm Reader
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: He still isn’t a believer, but it feels like it’s the right time to have his palm read...


**A/N: My seventh Michael/Lola oneshot is here. I think I'm the first author to write anything Michael/Lola centric…seven times. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Zoey 101 wouldn't be in the process of cancellation if I owned it. So, no. At least I'll have my season one DVD box set to keep me company. **

* * *

**Palm Reader**

He's not into the whole psychic, horoscopes, and the "whole seeing into the future" thing, but her doe-eyed and innocent demeanor makes it so hard to refuse. Her sparkling smile with a personality to match always seems to draw him in.

"Oh, come on," she urges, playfully with a smile and pulls him over to the lounge chair. "I bet I can see what's in your future…"

"I bet you can't," he teases her, a twinkle in his dark eyes. She notices that they're the colour of dark chocolate. Any type of chocolate is your weakness, but for some reason she appreciates dark chocolate more. She laughs, shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"Ah, we have a doubter. Let the All-Seeing Lola do her work…"

And it's that type of comedic dramatics that make him laugh, and fall for her even more. He stops when he realizes that her hands are as soft as a fluffy cloud.

Not that he has his head in one or anything…

--

Lola Martinez always has an interest in the paranormal manifestations, well, a small one. However, she still thinks Logan should be punished for angering the deceased in the resting place. Okay, maybe it's because there's a small superstitious streak in her, but it's not everyday one has a vengeful ghost after them. So, she owes that to Charles Galloway, and mentally swears to never venture into Redstone Gulch.

You can't pay her to go.

Paranormal manifestations are fascinating and they tweak her interest. So, aside from Entertainment Tonight and E! True Hollywood Story, she'll give the look of death to anyone who interrupts while Jennifer Love Hewitt as Melinda is connecting with the dead on _Ghost Whisperer_.

Stars are always in her warm brown eyes, but now her interest is on how they keep the Earth in balance. Something has to, right?

"Okay, let me see your palm…"

A person's hands tell a lot about their background, and maybe if examined enough, a whole story, her grandmother always tells her. Lola's sure she won't forget her past boyfriends, but with those dark brown eyes staring at her, Lola isn't sure she wants to keep the memory.

"Your health and life lines are strong and deep impressions…"

He has a sense of humor, she along with the whole school is aware. Michael's the most fun to watch _Saturday Night Live _with, as she laughs to the point of tears, watching the hilarious sketches. Her favourite sketch happens to the _Dick in A Box_, not just because Justin Timberlake is in it or it's funny to see two grown men have gift boxes attached to their crotches.

"I guess I'd better stop making that last will and testament then…" he jokes in his own way. Lola lets out a laugh of her own. It doesn't take psychic abilities to see that _Saturday Night Live_ will need Michael and his comedic chops one day.

Lola reads the last line: his love line etched in the middle of his wide palm. A small electric shock runs through her hand, and up the arm but she dismisses it. It's nothing, but a little increase in temperature. She concludes that some dopey girl in the lounge has messed with the thermostat…

--

"The love line says to beware…"

He knows she's being flirty with him, which is totally natural. There isn't a law that says two friends – really close ones that have bumped knees and brushed hands on more than one occasional – can't engage in harmless flirting that become quite obvious to both of them.

A smile tugs at his lips, and he still feels that cloud-like sensation against his hands.

"Well, what should I beware of…" he questions, his eyebrow raised in playful curiosity. "…or should I change that a 'who'?"

The space between them diminishes and it's not even about a palm reading anymore, even though they're still touching hands in a totally, 'friendly' manner. There's nothing wrong with that.

"You have to beware of a dark-haired beauty that may choose to steal your heart, and never give it back," Lola replies, flirtatiously. "…you already have hers, anyway…"

It's so obvious between them.

"Really?"

She nods, holding that flirtatious gaze in her eyes – so innocent and youthful.

"Yes," she almost whispers, feeling his face heat up. He thanks God for the dark skin concealing what may look like to be a blush. He affectionately strokes her soft velvety cheek, taking it all in. "And the dark-haired beauty that has stolen your heart wants you to do only one thing…"

Michael's 'curious' to find out…

"Yeah, and what is it?"

Lola's glossed lips have a coy, almost shy smile, starting to form.

"This…"

--

Michael Barrett still isn't a believer, but he's making out with his crush – he's hoping that she'll be his girlfriend five seconds into the future. Possibly, it'll escalate to something more – but he's content kissing her, and she kisses him back. He makes the prediction that he'll have difficulties coming down from Cloud Nine.

Michael also predicts that now that he has her, he most likely won't let her go. Ever.

He still isn't a believer, but it feels like it's the right time to have his palm read.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little something to shake off my writer's block. I hate that. God… **

**After you review this, I need more reviews for Family Affair, and He Knows. It's down. If I don't see the review count change, Family Affair is going on the back burner, seriously, and I'll just move on to something else. I'm already in a bad mood, so… make me smile, and do this. I know it doesn't take you forever to write UPDATE SOON, or something vague like that. **

**A review is a review. Give some. Get some. Understand? **

**-Erika**


End file.
